In The Dark
by michi1990
Summary: Sam and Dean run into a new hunter at a run down bar in the middle of nowhere after a hunt. As they decide to work together they get involved into a darker night side not just the supernatural
1. Chapter 1

You know you're different when you're sitting at some dive bar looking through newspaper for something mysterious, something supernatural. Man do I need a life but looking over these losers here I have to say my life is better then theirs. And yet I couldn't find a damn thing, awe fuck it I might as well get drunk now.

"Hey I need a shot of whiskey over here." I told the bartender. I caught to shot he slid to me and downed it. My name is Michelle, yeah it's a plain name, so I go by either Michi or Mickey. "Keep them coming man. I need to get toasted." Right as I finished that sentence the hottest guys I have ever seen walked in, one was dark haired tall muscular man and looked sweet, the other dirty blonde hair, kinda tall, smirk and definitely the bad boy older guy. Mmm so yummy looking. Yeah I needed to get laid. I'm acting like a school girl with a crush. I downed another shot and then moved over to the juke box. "Hey bartender you mind?" I smirked when he just shrugged so I picked a good song, when the bullet hits the bone by Golden Earring. I moved out on to the crappy dance floor shaking and rolling my hips. I quickly went back to the bar and downed my other shot before going back and dancing and before I knew it I had all the attention, even those two yummy biscuits, on me. I ran my hands sensually down my body, biting my lip. My black skirt barely covered my ass as I bent low and came back up but I looked good.

I had to grab another drink, but as I walked by a big bellied biker he smacked my ass. I turned slowly to give them an evil look. "Can I help you ugly?" I asked dangerously.

"How about I show you how a real man fucks little lady?" He slurred, trying to grab me. I noticed out of the corner of my eye the biscuits about to come help me out but I just smirked.

"Honey you couldn't handle me nor are you man enough to try." I stated loudly and shoved my fuck me boot covered foot into his balls. "Hey bartender how about another shot?" He passed it over and I downed it and boy was I definitely feeling drunk now. Bad boy biscuit decided to come over at that point but I just smirked and ignored him. "So bartender how'd you want me to pay you, I have money or I give you a nice little lap dance." I giggled and swayed, almost falling over but biscuit caught me.

"Okay champ, let's pay this nice bartender and get you outta here." Biscuit stated mmm sexy voice too.

"Hey you're damn sexy did you know that? You also seem so familiar… "I slurred and couldn't help giggle again. "You're about as sexy as my car. Hot cars turn me on if you wanted to know." I paid the bartender and tried to walk, forgetting I was being held.

"Whoa little one, why don't my brother and I take you to our motel and let you sleep this off." Biscuit told me and picked me up.

"What about my sexy car. It's the 1969 charger out there. Hey do you have a sexy car? Could we have sex on your sexy car?" I just couldn't shut up. "I'm Michelle and I hate my name. Wished it was something exotic like Jasmine or… or Kristen…" I decided then was a good time to pass out, seeing both yummy biscuits look amusedly at me.

I woke up the next morning with a splitting head and a stuffy mouth. "Oh fuck does this suck like donkey cock." I moaned out before I heard laughter at me. "If I know you then I hate you if I don't well then I hope we had awesome sex since I can't remember." I blinked my achy eyes open and saw two yummy biscuits in front of me. Then bits and pieces of my memory came back. "Wow I was very fucked up last night and so very embarrassed right now."

"I've seen Dean worse and besides you were sort of adorable last night." Tall one spoke up first. "I'm Sam Winchester and that's Dean, my brother. He helped you out last night and you passed out before we could introduce ourselves."

"Yeah we brought you here and don't worry your sexy car is safe in the parking lot. You also slightly woke up last night and stripped outta your clothes in front of us." Dean stated smirking down at me. I saw I was in my bra and panties.

"Damn sorry I thought I was feeling a breeze and congratulations of being in front of a mostly naked girl and not fucking me." I said grinning and their shocked faces. "Now unless you feel up to fucking me senseless in some hot rough dominating sex I'm just gonna go shower." Sam was choking on spit and Dean looked ready to take me on my offer. I giggled and skipped off to the shower.

I took care washing myself and made sure to scrub off any rememberants of last nights bar. Getting out and humming to myself, I took the dinky motel towel and dried off. I giggled again to myself before stepping outta the bathroom. "Could one of you gentlemen go and get a bag from the trunk of my car?" I asked sweetly.

"Um sure I'll go and get it for you Michelle." Sam told me in his sweet voice.

"Thanks darling, and feel free to call me either Michi or Mickey."

"You know you could just walk around naked." Dean said slyly, almost smirking.

"I could also ask for chocolate syrup so we could have hot kinky chocolate sex." I blushed lightly and almost moan at the pictures I could picture it. I saw Dean coming at me and he pushed me up against the wall, sliding a knee between my legs.

"Your one hot girl. You just about make me lose control honey." His voice slid over me, almost like a true masters voice would. Yeah you could say I was very into the world of BDSM. What can I say, I deal with evil and when I'm done I like to not be in control, though I have run into a lot of evil on BDSM scene. Soon Sam was coming through the door looking red, whoops maybe he found some of my dirty stuff. Getting good looks at both the guys now I really could say I've seen them before or at least heard of them.

"You guys wouldn't happen to know a Bobby Singer would you?" I asked coolly.

"Holy fuck are you a hunter?" Dean practically shouted at me. I grinned.

"Of course muffin. But I couldn't find anything interesting in the papers last night so I got drunk. And don't worry Sam anything you found in my car wouldn't be for you." He blushed cutely.

"Dude, Sammy, what did you find?" Dean asked excitedly.

"Oh he found my toys. I happen to like BDSM after a good round of fighting evil it's relaxing giving up that control." I told him smirking. "I wasn't joking about the hot, wet, rough sex earlier."

"Yeah and don't call me Sammy, Deany." Sam said roughly. Dean just laughed and went back to smirking at me. I just laughed and went to change. I ended up wearing my white bra and booty shorts, a white tee and my green border shorts. Fixing my hair, it looked sort of like posh spice now a days, that angle cut. I put on some powder and lip gloss and I was ready.

"Now boys how would you feel about some company for a while and you guys should seriously consider looking into the BDSM scene too." I told them when I walked out. They gaped at me; again, they seem to do that a lot. "I meant when I go I seem to find a lot of evil beings, ya know like lower level demons, werewolves, the shape shifting kind and vampires. The types that like to have control."

"You know that does make sense we should check it out Dean, but how would we get in?" Sam asked, I couldn't tell if he was talking to us or not.

"Umm Darlin your with a sub right now, all we have to do is let me explain the rules and games to you and decide what ya wanna be." I told them.

"I call dominant." Dean shouted out. I laughed.

"You would suck as a submissive anyway hun. Now let's go get some lunch and I'll start explaining."

We walked down to a small diner but as we passed my car I squealed and hugged it. "Baby I missed you and don't worry I'll take you somewhere safe to stay." Dean and Sam just laughed and practically squished me between them. It was comfy and a bit of a reminder of myself in a dark room and giving up control. I gave a sigh of pleasure and it made them look down at me, whoops. I smiled and blushed, deciding to hum to myself. Dean gave me a heated look and it made me bite down on my lip.

We walked into the diner, sat down at a booth and started deciding what we wanted. I petite young pretty girl came over and Dean started to flirt. It hurt a bit but I get too attached to people sometimes. I turned to Sam as soon as she took our orders.

"I challenge you to a thumb war, big guy." I told Sam. He grinned and held out his paw; seriously it was like a bear paw so he easily beat me. "I hate being small it's totally unfair."

"But your so adorable small." He laughed at me. I saw Dean staring at us so I gave him a grin too. That was when my cell started to ring, playing Get Low by Flo Rida.

"Yellow my name is Green, if you're calling for red he's in bed." I answered and heard squealing on the other end. It was Shayla. "Who gave you sugar and/or made you a captain crunch pixie stick sandwich?" She laughed and told me Miguel was over and that she called to ask how I was doing and if I was alive. We chatted for a bit and she told about this big BDSM thing going on in Chicago, thought I should check it out and either find some evil or have some fun. After I hung up I saw the boys were giving me weird looks. "It was my bestie and she told me a big BSDM thing going on in Chicago, real big so we should start there. Oh yeah could you call Bobby and let him know I'm with you two and if he could pick my baby?"

"I'll call Bobby; you should explain some things to Sam though since I know a bit more then him." Dean said and left to make the call.

"Okay Sam first you need to understand that no matter what there is always a safe word now with me my safe word is my birthday month January. I happen to be a submissive only now and then could I ever be a slave to a master, that means complete and total control to someone even if they ask to have sex in front of a bunch of people you do it to not displease your master. Dean almost has a master personality if he was more into the scene. I'd say your both dominant though." Sam surprisingly wasn't blushing but really listening. Dean came in and nodded to me. "Okay now what else is involved in BDSM would be a lot of pain and pleasure mixed in. Some people enjoy being whipped, cut into, wearing collar and leashes, being made to be in public with toys. Those kind of things." They both look a bit red and staring at nothing but at least listening. "So I was thinking we could go in with you both as my dominants. I also hope you don't mind putting me on a leash or wearing leather." Dean and Sam both choked on their spit. I smirked this would be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

So once the rules and the games were explained we were in Deans hot Impala driving to Chicago. I decided to pretty much behave myself so I wouldn't make them pull over and dump me somewhere, and yes I could be that annoying not counting my music ADD which had Dean smacking me a lot. It so didn't help I find him smacking me hot either. I giggled to myself with that thought. Sam looked back at me and gave me the innocent heart melting smile. Seriously he could go be a model with his body and face.

"Hey let's play a game, I'm bored." I said out loud. Dean gave me a naughty look, what a horn dog, he's worse than me. "No nothing dirty Dean. How about I spy?"

"Sure." They both agreed.

"Okay I spy with my little eye something green." It happened to be Sam's eyes and I don't think that's cheating. They took forever guessing before Dean smirked and said I cheated and Sam's eyes do not count. I pouted and told him I wasn't talking to him until we hit the next state. I lasted until Sam and Dean both put puppy dog eyes up to me, I do love my dogs.

"Awe I totally want to be in a Winchester sandwich now, ya'll are adorable." I told them in a cute voice. They gave me weird faces. I just smiled back and cuddled into the seat for some sleep.

"Wake up little one, were at the motel." Sam's voiced broke through my sweaty dream or nightmare. I saw him looking down at me a bit worried.

"I'm fine just a dream, no worries big guy." I told him smiling. I got out and we walked up to the room, it had two beds which meant me sharing with one of the brothers. "Okay I vote we go out and drink a bit or let me hit the local BDSM club here. Oh that might be good practice, you guys want to go?" I gave them my own puppy eye look. Dean looked like he was fantasizing while Sam looked a bit pale. "If you don't want to then it's ok." I said that mostly for Sammy's benefit then anyone else's.

"No we should go because we'll need to look natural when were in Chicago." Sam told me, his face set in determination. I giggled and landed a sloppy kiss on his cheek, making him blush.

"I call shower then." I yelled and ran for the bathroom. I took a quick shower and left the bathroom in a towel as Dean slid past me. He gave me a wolf whistle before closing the door. I smiled at Sam's flushed face and went for my bag trying to decide what to wear. I ended up grabbing my too short black skirt, my black booty shorts, my nice black bra and a red and black corset top with no sleeves. I smirked to myself and snuck a look at Sam who was staring hard at his computer with a flushed face. I dropped my towel slowly with my back facing him and pulled on my bra and panties. I turned to the bed and saw Sam biting his lip and having a hard grip on the little table. I giggled. "Sam you won't go to hell for looking at me or touching me, you have a bit of a dark side to you and you should let it out a bit." I pulled on my outfit and went to the mirror to put on some dark red lip gloss, my eyeliner and dark eye shadow. I looked good enough to eat. "What do you think Sam? Could you eat me?"

"Oh yes every inch of you." Sam said huskily and came up to me to grab my waist and bite my neck. I whimpered and went limp in his arms. He let go of me slowly and I stood back up on my shaky legs.

"Darling, you keep that dominant side out and you'll make every girl there putty." Dean came out in a towel and looking yummy. "So now Sam go shower and Dean put on those leather pants for me while I put finishing touches on my outfit." Walking over to the mirror again Dean slapped my ass making me yip. "Let's get a move on boys." I ignored anything else while going through my bag until I found my collar.

I stood by the door looking at my two yummy muffins with their leather pants and tight shirts. I was drooling over them and so could picture them fucking me. I whimpered a bit. "Let's get going boys before I decide we should stay in and play naked twister." I giggled a bit and walked out. The club we were going to was called The Realm. Once we were settled in the car we took off, Dean putting on the song Bad to the Bone. I closed my eyes letting the feelings wash over me, the sex appeal, giving up control and relaxing.

We pulled up into an empty spot and I got out and stretched. "Let's go boys. Remember this is just practice and a learning experience. You're allowed to say no but you might need to keep your eyes on me now and then, I have trouble saying no and being the submissive I am I rarely say no." They nodded and I saw both of them with hard and lustful looks on their faces. I kissed both their cheeks and smiled.

We walked in and a good bit of people inside with a hot beat playing. Dean smoothed his hand along my back and Sam grabbed my hair and pulled it before both going to the bar. "We'll be over there if you need us." Dean stated and walked away and Sam just nodded. I walked out onto the dance floor. I moved my hips sensually, biting my lip as I moved down to the floor and back up. I felt someone come up behind me and started to grind his hips into me, a hand moving up my side to grab tightly at my hair, I whimpered. His arm wrapping around me and pushed me harder into him.


	3. preview and note

_Okay this story has been changed a little bit and I'm happy with how it's turning out and for being so patient this here is a preview of the chapter 3, which I should have up by the end of the week or beginning of next._

I could practically feel the evil aura off him and all I did was moan. My guess was a vampire with the way he's nipping at my neck. I tried to look for Dean and Sam but the hand controlling my head pulled harder at my hair and a red haze over took me and I got wet. "What's your name pet?" His deep purring voice asked.

"I'm Angel and your name?" I practically whimpered out my response. I quickly looked around and finally saw Sam looking at me so I bit my lip and licked at my teeth, hopefully he got the reference.

"My Name is Daemon, angel pet. Want to be mine?" He asks huskily. I grind into him trying to keep him off my neck and distracted. I finally saw my boys making their way to me. "Let's finish this outside and trust me I'll make you fly tonight." He dragged me to the door, as my boys followed silently. I smirked to myself.

"Let's play cat and mouse Master." I whispered to him, before running off in the dark and I pulled a knife from my boot. "C'mon boys we got a game to play." I yelled out and giggled to myself before the vampire pinned me. "Awe too bad this game is ending, now look me in the eyes pet." I pulled my knife and quickly cut off his head. Dean and Same came running up and looked at the mess and just smirked at me. "I don't always need to be damsel in distress."

"So we can see that." Dean and Sam said together. I just grinned at them, silly boys.

"Do we want to go back in or head back to our motel?" I asked, a bit hyped up, I wanted to dance more.


End file.
